


21012021

by Ladyxael



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyxael/pseuds/Ladyxael





	21012021

.  
“Hi.”   
It’s just me tonight  
high on alcohol   
and low on inhibitions.  
Two strangers in a crowded bar  
But I feel like we’ve spoken ten hundred hours  
I give you my hand   
and tell you you’re what I’ve been looking for  
If only for a night  
Because time is overrated   
A moment is a lifetime   
And we’ve lived ten thousand  
You look at me like you’ve seen a ghost  
And I look at you like you’re history  
But we smile in the darkness  
and you catch my hand that’s pressing into metal  
But I flip my palm up   
And wrap my chain around your wrist  
“Come back to my hotel? I’ll be gentle.”  
You smirk like it’s a joke  
And I smile back because it isn’t   
We swirl out onto the street and down the road  
Like it’s the hundredth time we’ve done it  
But laughing like the first  
Spill into the lobby like no one’s watching  
I press into you in the elevator  
A leg between yours  
“Hands off, darling.”  
I laugh as I feel you pull restraint into every muscle -   
Intoxicating   
Reward you with a filthy grind and  
A chaste kiss  
You’re here on my terms  
Not because you have to   
But just because you want to  
We want to  
Two ghosts but perfectly whole  
Content to immortalise Memory  
and to savour the Present  
The elevator dings and I   
Peel my lips away from you like Velcro   
You’re plastered against the wall   
And looking sucker punched  
Stunned   
We stumble down the hall like pinballs   
High on sensation  
The heady thrill of the known unknown  
“Be mine? Just for tonight?”   
I lean against the door   
Like a challenge   
Igniting the spark in your eyes  
That fight or flight   
But sweeter  
“You already are”  
The door beeps open and  
My hand slips up like an afterthought   
Pulling you in   
One more time   
Like I just can’t get enough  
“Come on”   
The room is deathly silent   
Save for our breathing  
Oxygen and carbon   
Life and death  
I push you into the sofa and   
Wrap your other wrist in delicate gold   
Link the two and   
Press them behind your head  
“Don’t break them, or this stops”  
You tense in challenge and I -  
I don’t want to let you go but  
“Do you need to go?”   
You hesitate and I have you -  
At least for a while   
I smile with a hand on your throat   
Kiss you until your eyes glaze just slightly  
“Clothes, okay?”   
You nod even as I’m halfway down your shirt  
Tracing cold fingers into fever warm skin  
Drunk on how you tense and relax under my touch   
Like waves of electrons  
Summoned by the atom  
Compelling  
“Stay”  
Lips latch onto skin  
Sensation swirling and dragging you down  
A sudden bite has you surfacing for air   
Inhaling like a drowning man  
“Don’t break them”  
I grin up at you like you’re   
The pile of presents on Christmas morning   
Then I’m on my knees   
And it’s torture because you want to take  
Flip the tables and break me open   
I pray you choose the wiser path and  
Shove your knees wider as a warning   
And a plea both   
“Don’t move”  
Before leather slides against metal buckles and  
Teeth graze against tender skin  
A warning twofold:   
That trust has teeth;  
And lust has fear  
I look up at you for a heartbeat   
A gentle hand on your stomach  
Before you’re buried to the hilt   
Screaming   
A building storm tethered by sheer will  
& I groan around you just to tease -  
Fin.


End file.
